


Skirts

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Pretty [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, High Heels, M/M, Other, ig idk, random song mentions bc i like music, woojin and jisung are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Felix helps Jeongin decide on which skirt to wear on their date.





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> we have weekly writing assignments now with this new teacher at our school so i wrote 7 pages of this gay shit the night before it was due lmao mostly just felt like writing genderfluid jeongin because im genderfluid and was in a mood for writing abt that ig (if that makes sense) but i made it as sweet as i could because ive been having a pretty rough week and felt like this would be a good way to make myself feel better. hope its enjoyable :)) also i made a playlist for this junk bc why not heres a link https://open.spotify.com/user/sakigamisbranchofsin/playlist/35xZ72wEwYe8UTJuINpRDx?si=PcgugiGZQg2TCeH20BAvRg its supposed to be what theyre listening to in the background (idk if this will be clickable so my spotify is sakigamisbranchofsin enjoy)
> 
> also, note: i try to use they/them pronouns for jeongin in this but ill probably slip up since im used to using he/him obvs

Jeongin swayed slightly to the sound of _Lover Boy_ by Phum Viphurit playing lightly from Felix's expensive speakers. They smiled softly at the unfamiliar, yet incredibly comfortable feeling of the bright red short skirt brushing against their freshly shaved legs. They didn't often wear skirts, but when they did it always felt amazing.

Starting to tuck in the slightly baggy white T-shirt, Jeongin hummed to themselves as they quickly shoved handfuls of the fabric under the band that kept the skirt tightly around their waist. It wasn't their shirt actually, but it was probably Jisung's since he seemed to love leaving his stuff over at their house. Though, they could never be sure because all of their friends seemed to love leaving their stuff at their place, claiming it was on purpose since they slept over so often anyways.

Jeongin tilted their head to the side, scanning their body in the large mirror propped up against their wall. Clicking their tongue, Jeongin turned on their heal and quickly picked up a much longer, baby blue skirt. They held it up to their waist, feeling the edge of the skirt brush against their bare ankles and the tops of their socked feet. Looking at themselves in the mirror again, their brows furrowed.

Sighing heavily, Jeongin turned around again, the longer skirt held tightly in their slender fingers, bunching up the hem of it slightly.

"Felix, baby, which skirt?" Jeongin asked, raising their voice just enough for it to be heard over the music still playing in the background. The song was now one that they didn't know, another one in English, but it sounded nice enough. The older boy had been singing under his breathe lightly before his lover spoke.

Felix placed down his phone next to him on the bed, rolling onto his side to look at Jeongin. They had posed themselves with their left hand on their hip, the right lifting the edge of the skirt to show it off first. They twirled when the blonde made a circular motion with his pointer finger, giggling as they did so.

Felix smiled brightly at them, muttering _cute_ in English, a light blush dusting the youngers cheeks when they hear it. They had been together for nearly two years now, yet Felix still made them blush like a little girl in front of her first crush.

"Show me the other one now, Jeonginnie," Felix said in Korean for what seemed like the first time since he showed up at their house. Jeongin nodded excitedly, wiggling off the first skirt while holding the hem of their black briefs to make sure they didn't come off too. Felix watched them shimmy into the blue skirt with a fond smile, singing in English once again.

Once the skirt was on right, Jeongin posed again, this time holding up the skirt and doing a few curtsies. Felix laughed at them, covering his mouth with his left hand. He rolled towards the edge of the bed, grabbing the younger's hands away from the skirt. He tugged them into his lap carefully, bunching up the bottom of the skirt in one hand and moving it up a bit to keep it out of the way of Jeongin's legs.

Jeongin blushed again, hiding their face behind their hands for a few seconds, Felix gently trying to pull their hands away from their face by their wrists. Once their face was cooled down a bit, they removed their hands, placing them against the sides of Felix's neck.

"So... which one?" They asked, nose scrunching up as Felix brushed some hair off their forehead. It had tickled a bit causing Jeongin to swat the older boys hand away, pouting.

"The red one. You could wear those red and black heels that Woojin got you for your birthday with it too," Felix suggested, shrugging. Jeongin hummed in agreement though it was almost inaudible. They smiled widely, nodding.

"Good idea, lix," They said, kissing the boy's forehead and getting off of his lap, "I had honestly forgotten about those. Most of my stuff doesn't look that good with them really..." They trailed off, starting to take off the blue skirt to change back into the red one. Felix watched them for a few seconds before grabbing his phone again, skipping a few songs before stopping on one Jeongin had heard _way_ too many times.

"Really? What is it with you and this song?" Jeongin sighed, shaking their head. They hadn't minded it at first, but now every time they saw their boyfriend it seemed like it was playing!

"What do you have against it? _Best friend_ is the best song of this century!" Felix yelled, trying not to laugh. He always responded the same way when Jeongin asked why he was playing it again.

"I don't have anything against it, but you play it constantly! Rex Orange County has other songs, ya know?" Jeongin giggled, shoving the bottom of their shirt back into the skirt for what was probably the third time that day. Felix huffed, muttering _whatever_ as he rolled away from the edge of the bed, singing once again. Unlike before, he was louder than the actual song which he had probably turned down when they were talking.

Jeongin smiled, enjoying the sound of their boyfriend's voice. They started searching for their shoes, figuring they had probably ended up pushed to the back of their closet, waiting to be actually used. It took less time to find them than they had expected and they wasted no time slipping them on. As soon as they were completely on and Jeongin had stood straight again, Felix had wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Jeongin was now slightly taller with the added height of the heels so Felix rested his chin on their shoulder.

"You look so cute baby." Felix whispered, squeezing them tightly. He pressed a few light, quick kisses onto his lover's neck and jaw, squeezing them tighter as the squirmed to get away. They were laughing lightly, trying to push off the older boy, muttering something about how the kisses tickled. Felix didn't stop anyways, instead turning them around to press kisses to the younger's face.

After awhile of Jeongin squirming in his arms, Felix let them go with a final kiss on the lips. It was softer than the others and lasted a few seconds longer too. As they separated Felix smiled at Jeongin who was bright red and scowling at him. He knew they would start complaining about his antics soon if he didn't shut them up so he pulled back a bit more, glancing down a their shirt and grabbing it carefully between his fingers.

"Who's is this anyways?" He asks, rubbing over the pocket on the otherwise plain shirt.

"How'd you know it wasn't mine?" Jeongin asks back, smiling now. Felix smiles back, shrugging slightly.

"You don't buy white often cause you're afraid it'll get stained,"

Jeongin nods, wondering how he knew that. They didn't remember mentioning it before, but it was possible they did. That or Felix just happened to notice it.

"I think it's Jisung's, but it's kind of hard to tell with how much shit you guys leave here," Jeongin laughs.

"Hey, I'm allowed to! I'm your boyfriend!" Felix shouts, barking out a laugh, playfully punching them in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go on that date you promised me already, k?" Jeongin says, moving towards their bedroom door, pulling Felix along by two fingers. The boy nods, slipping the rest of his fingers between Jeongin's easily.

"K!"


End file.
